When You're Gone
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: A YeWon/WonSung Fanfiction : Siwon menyadari betapa berartinya Yesung untuk dirinya justru ketika Yesung telah pergi.
1. Chapter 1

_**When You're Gone**_

_By : Fairy104  
><em>

Pairing : Main! YeWon, Slight! WonKyu and other Super Junior's couple

Genre : Sho-ai, Angst, Romance etc.

Lenght : Twoshot.

Disc : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing dan YeWon saling memiliki.

Warning : BL, Crack pair, typo etc.

Sumarry : If only God give me second chance..

A/N : Based on real fact, my imagination, my wish and Babie's ttangkoma fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Siwon baru saja tiba di dorm, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera menemui kekasihnya yg begitu ia rindukan. Sudah satu minggu mereka berdua tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Siwon sebagai member Suju-M di China.<p>

Cklek~

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Didapatinya Yesung—sang kekasih tercinta—tengah berbaring membelakanginya.

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di samping Yesung dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak merespon. Siwon tau betul bahwa Yesung tidak benar-benar sudah tertidur. Dan Siwon juga tau dengan pasti apa penyebab Yesung bersikap seperti itu.

"Hyung.." Panggilnya pelan.

Yesung masih terdiam.

"Tadi malam itu hanya sebuah fanservice, hyung. Kau tidak perlu cemburu." Ujarnya lagi, tapi masih tetap belum mendapatkan respon apapun dari Yesung.

"Hyung, kau tau dengan pasti bahwa aku sangat dan hanya mencintaimu. Apa yg kulakukan dengan Kyuhyun di show tadi malam itu hanya fanservice." Ia masih mencoba menjelaskan.

Yesung tetap tidak menjawab. Tapi tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan tubuh Yesung sedikit bergetar. Isakan lirih mulai terdengar.

"Hyung.." Panggil Siwon lagi kini terdengar begitu cemas. Ia membalikkan tubuh Yesung untuk menghadapnya.

Dan Siwon bisa melihat _chocolate brown eyes_ berbentuk bulan sabit milik Yesung sembab.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas untukmu?" Akhirnya Yesung mulai berbicara meskipun sangat lirih.

"Apa yg kau katakan, hyung? Tentu saja kau pantas untukku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa 'mereka' tidak berpikir seperti itu? 'mereka' lebih suka memasangkanmu dengan Kyuhyun, Heechul hyung, Ki.." Ucapan Yesung terputus ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibirnya.

"Si.. Siwon.." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya begitu Siwon melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah.

"I'm yours, hyung. Only yours. Bukan Kyuhyun, bukan Heechul hyung, bukan Kibum dan bukan siapapun. Only yours."

"Tapi mereka hanya menyukai Wonkyu, Sichul, Sibum.."

"Dan juga Yewon." Potong Siwon membuat Yesung menatapnya.

"Mereka juga menyukai kita, hyung." Jelas Siwon.

"Hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Tidak sebanyak kau dengan Kyuhyun. Mana ada fans yg suka member favoritnya dipasangkan dengan member paling aneh sepertiku. Apalagi dirimu, seorang Choi Siwon member paling sempurna di super junior."

Siwon tertawa kecil. Yesung berbicara seakan dirinya tidak sadar jika ia sendiri memiliki banyak fans. Ia berbicara seakan _Gureumsori, 4yesung_, dan fanbase-fanbase lain yg di dedikasikan untuknya itu tidak ada.

"Mereka hanya butuh waktu, hyung. Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan mengerti dan mendukung kita. Kita hanya perlu memperlihatkan pada mereka secara perlahan bahwa kita sangat dekat dan saling mencintai."

Yesung hanya mendesah pelan seakan mengatakan 'that's difficult'. Ya, bagaimana tidak sulit? Berhubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari fans, melakukan fanservice dengan member lain yg kenyataannya hanya sebuah tuntutan sebagai official couple, bukan dengan hati.

Siwon tersenyum, "Seperti saat Super show 3 kita mencoba memperlihatkan pada Elf bahwa sebenarnya kita sangat dekat. Dan kau lihat, bukan? Banyak Elf yg mengabadikan moment-moment kita di Super show 3. Itu artinya kita hampir berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi agar mereka bisa menerima kita."

"Kau melupakan insiden lightstick itu, huh?"

Siwon mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan insiden lightstick di Singapura itu. Setelah diselidiki ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang Wonkyu shipper yg tidak suka melihat kedekatan kita di Super show 3 saat di negara-negara sebelumnya. Dia menganggapku telah merebutmu dari Kyuhyun. Itu artinya mereka lebih menyukai kau dengan Kyuhyun, bukan denganku."

"Hyung.."

"Aku ingin bisa seperti Heechul hyung dan Hangkyung hyung. Seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk. seperti Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin. Seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Aku ingin seperti mereka yg saat melakukan skinship di stage membuat fans berteriak-teriak histeris. Bukan selalu bersembunyi seperti ini." Yesung menunduk sedih membuat Siwon menatapnya iba.

Siwon meraih tangan mungil Yesung, menuntunnya dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya.

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kau dapat merasakannya, hyung? Disini hanya ada dirimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yg lebih menyukai Aku dengan Kyuhyun, aku dengan Heechul hyung atau aku dengan siapapun. Yang aku tau aku hanya mencintai dirimu, Kim Jongwoon." Siwon tersenyum manis membuat Yesung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tersipu.

"Trust me, hyung. Suatu saat nanti Tuhan _ pasti akan memberikan jalannya untuk kita. Target kita sekarang adalah Super Show 4. More Yewon moment at Super Show 4." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan Yesung.

"Maaf karena aku sudah egois. Aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku cemburu melihat kau bersama orang lain."

Siwon tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh kecil Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku senang jika kau cemburu, itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Aish, kau ini." Yesung memukul pelan dada Siwon dengan pipi yg semakin memerah.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku, huh?" Gerutu Siwon pura-pura kesal.

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Yesung membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon mengusap rambut hitam Yesung lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat." Gumam Siwon. "Err, bagaimana kalau untuk menebus kesalahanku besok kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte world?"

"Jinjja?" Yesung menarik kepalanya dari dada Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar membuat Siwon kembali terkekeh geli. Terkadang ia sendiri ragu apakah namja yg ada di hadapannya itu pantas di panggil 'hyung'. Sungguh sulit dipercaya jika usianya sekarang sudah menginjak tahun kedua puluh tujuh.

"Aku berjanji." Balas Siwon. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipi-nya, yg mungkin semua orang akan kehilangan roh mereka selama beberapa saat jika melihat senyum tersebut.

Yesung pun tersenyum senang lalu kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. "Hyung.." Panggil Siwon. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "Hyung?" Panggilnya lagi.

Yesung tetap tidak menjawab dan tidak merespon apa-apa.

Siwon menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat Yesung yang sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mencium pipi Yesung, _"I love you hyung…" __U_capnya sebelum ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung, dan tertidur pulas.

~ 예 원 ~

Pagi ini Seoul masih di selimuti salju, menambah hawa dingin di dalam dorm.

Namja manis bernama Kim Jongwoon itu masih tertidur diatas ranjang.

Sesaat, Ia menggeliat dan kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kiri.

KOSONG.

"Dimana Siwon? Apa dia sudah bangun?" Gumamnya.

Ia pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

Yesung masuk ke dapur. Terlihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin tengah memasak di sana.

"Kalian melihat Siwon?" Tanya Yesung pada kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Eh? Siwon kan pergi ke China tadi pagi. Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu, hyung?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Yesung mengernyit, "China? Lagi? Untuk apa?"

"Ne, dia mendapat jadwal mendadak untuk mengisi acara di sana, hyung. Dia berangkat padi-pagi sekali tadi." Sambung Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Yesung langsung merasakan sesuatu yg tidak enak.

"Err, dia hanya pergi dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin hati-hati.

Yesung mendesah pelan. Tepat seperti dugaanya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Hyung? Mau kemana? Kau tidak sarapan?" Seru Ryeowook.

"Tidak lapar." Balas Yesung. Sungmin dan ryeowook kembali saling berpandangan. Mereka mengerti. Adalah hal yg normal jika Yesung merasa cemburu pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa disejajarkan dengan kata normal -_-

.

.

.

.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Siwon seperti ini. Setiap Yesung ngambek pasti Siwon akan mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan menjanjikan sesuatau untuk Yesung seperti malam tadi. Tapi akhirnya? Selalu seperti ini. Siwon sering mengingkari janjinya dan membuat Yesung justru semakin kesal.

Terkadang Yesung menyesali dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin sehebat Siwon atau Kyuhyun? Kalau saja ia sehebat Kyuhyun mungkin ia juga akan bergabung menjadi member SuJu-M dan dirinya lah yg akan menemani Siwon kemana-mana, bukan Kyuhyun.

Ia terkadang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa sebegitu berbedanya ia dengan Siwon? Sampai tidak ada satu tempat pun yg membuat ia dan Siwon bersatu di dalamnya. Bahkan dari empat sub grup Super Junior tidak ada satu pun yg ia dan Siwon anggotai bersama.

Yesung tau ia dan Siwon begitu berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Siwon yg berasal dari keluarga kaya sedangkan ia berasal dari keluarga biasa. Siwon yg sejak awal Super Junior debut sudah mendapatkan tempat yg begitu istimewa sedangkan ia harus berjuang beberapa tahun terlebih dahulu untuk dikenal dan dicintai fans. Siwon yg selalu terlihat sempurna di mata fans sedangkan ia selalu terlihat aneh -_-. Dan Siwon yg memiliki apapun yg tidak dimiliki oleh Yesung.

Ya, Siwon memang begitu sempurna hingga membuat Yesung jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat bergabung dengan Super Junior. Selama dua tahun ia memedam perasaannya pada Siwon karena menyadari bahwa ia tidak mungkin pantas bersanding dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Apalagi sejak Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Super Junior banyak Elf yg langsung menyandingkannya dengan Siwon dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi official pairing Super junior yg begitu dicintai Elf hingga mengalahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae serta Hangeng dan Heechul.

Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika hari itu tiba-tiba Siwon mengajaknya ke sungai Han. Malam itu salju turun begitu lebat tetapi Siwon memaksa Yesung untuk ikut bersamanya. Dan Yesung masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menaruh hati pada Yesung bahkan sejak mereka belum resmi debut. Tetapi Yesung lupa bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu yg jelas ia sangat terkejut dan merasa itu adalah mimpi yg terlalu indah dan akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan ketika ia terbangun. Tapi itu bukanlah mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan.

Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana mereka selanjutnya, bukan? Hari itu juga mereka mengumukan pada semua member Super Junior bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi tidak pada Elf dan publik. Mereka berhubungan secara diam-diam karena mereka sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Elf jika tiba-tiba mereka mengumukan hubungan mereka yg bahkan mungkin akan lebih heboh daripada ketika Henry dan Zoumi direncanakan akan bergabung dengan Super Junior dulu.

Dan begitulah. Sampai saat ini pun Yesung dan Siwon masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik. Tapi bagi mereka itu bukanlah masalah besar. Selama mereka masih saling mencintai dan percaya itu bukanlah sesuatu yg penting.

Tapi belakangan ini Yesung merasakan Siwon mulai berubah. Bahkan Yesung sering merasa bahwa Siwon sudah bosan dengannya. Waktu Siwon untuknya tidak sebanyak dulu lagi. Siwon lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama member SuJu-M yg memang sedang sibuk dengan album baru mereka. Yesung sering merasa bosan karena ia jadi sering sendirian dan kesepian karena Ia tidak memiliki jadwal sepadat Siwon. Belum lagi ketika ia harus selalu melihat fanservice Siwon dengan Kyuhyun di setiap show mereka.

Sebaik dan sepolos apapun Yesung ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yg memiliki sisi egois. Jika diijinkan untuk berkata jujur ia sangat tidak menyukai kedekatan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah tuntutan sebagai official pairing tetapi tetap saja membuatnya merasa cemburu. Ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Kyuhyun yg bisa selalu ada di samping Siwon tanpa khawatir akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi apa yg bisa ia lakukan? Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu. Serta merta ia bangkit dan melihat kalender yg terpajang di sampingnya.

4 oktober?

~ 예 원 ~

Sore Yesung sudah siap dengan baju hangat, topi dan syal yg membungkus rapi lehernya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae yg tengah menonton TV bersama Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum pada dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi saljunya cukup lebat, hyung. Aku saja malas keluar dorm." Sahut Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu, ne? selamat menikmati malam indah kalian." Serunya lalu melangkah keluar dorm.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian mereka mengendikkan bahunya bersamaan dan kembali menonton TV.

~ 예 원 ~

Malam hari sudah datang. Udara dingin yang dikarenakan turunnya salju terasa begitu menusuk kulit.

Dan disinilah Yesung, sedari tadi sendirian di pinggiran Sungai Han. Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya. Mungkin seperti yg dikatakan Eunhyuk, semua orang enggan untuk keluar di cuaca seperti ini dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah.

Terlihat butiran-butiran salju yang menempel di seluruh pakaian Yesung. Meskipun Ia menggunakan Topi, sweter dan syal Ia masih bisa merasakan hembusan angin dan dinginnya salju yang turun.

Yesung menengadahkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran dan mencoba menangkap butiran-butiran salju itu.

Ia tersenyum ditemani cahaya bulan dan bintang. Merasa kedua kakinya telah lelah berdiri, Ia pun terduduk. Bibir pinknya terlihat pucat. Namun bibir pucatnya itu seperti menggumam kecil.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan hari ini, kan? Kau pasti akan datang, bukan?"

Ia berbicara seolah-olah orang yg ia maksud ada di hadapannya. Kini tubuh Yesung benar-benar gemetaran dan kedinginan karena butiran-butiran salju yang semakin menumpuk disekitar kepala dan pundaknya. Lalu Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hari ini adalah hari istimewanya. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya hari ini adalah hari istimewanya dengan Siwon. Hari di mana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tiga tahun sebelumnya, dihari yg sama mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini. Tempat dulu Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung. Sesibuk apapun jadwal keduanya, di hari istimewa ini mereka pasti menyempatkan diri untuk datang ketempat ini. Dan Yesung percaya, di tahun keempat ini Siwon juga akan melakukan hal yg sama.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di bandara Incheon 5 menit yg lalu. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju dorm.

"Ajusshi kita ke rumah sakit sebentar, ne?" Pinta Kyuhyun pada supir yg mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-sshi." Jawab supir itu sopan.

"Rumah sakit?" Siwon mengernyit.

"Ne, hyung tidak keberatan kan jika mengantarkau dulu? Seharusnya siang tadi aku check-up tapi karena kita sedang berada di China jadi aku memutuskan untuk menundanya. Besok kan kita ada jadwal pagi lagi, kalau tidak sekalian malam ini tidak akan sempat."

Siwon tampak berpikir. Entahlah perasaannya mengatakan ia harus segera pulang sekarang.

"Hyung? Tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, ne. tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya. Meskipun ia sebenarnya begitu lelah dan segera ingin pulang tapi ia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun juga termasuk dongsaeng yg sangat disayanginya.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

Yesung menghembuskan nafas berat. Tepat beberapa detik yg lalu hari telah berganti. 4 Oktober-nya sudah lewat. Hari yg seharusnya menjadi hari istimewanya berlalu dengan begitu menyakitkan

Air mata itu kini mengalir deras di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil dan nafasnya berhembus cepat.

"Kau benar-benar melupakan hari ini, Siwon? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak mengingat memori indahnya bersama Siwon. Setelah itu, Ia membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku? Apa aku sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi untukmu?"

Ia kembali menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya yg terasa lemah. Ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung melangkah lemas menuju mobilnya. Rasa sedih dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis dan dinginnya salju.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia melangkah tanpa fokus. Tiba-tiba..

Tiiiinnn..

Suara klakson terdengar begitu nyaring. Yesung tersentak tapi belum sempat ia mengembalikan fokusnya..

Brakk!

Rem yg di injak mendadak sekuat mungkin sia-sia. Suara karet yg berdecit nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan suara daging yg berpadu dengan tulang beradu dengan metal keras.

Dan bisa ditebak siapa yg kalah, bukan?

To Be Continued

A/N2 : Seperti yg sayaa bilang FF ini berbasis pada real fact, my feeling and my wish. Bisa bedain lah yg mana yg fact dan mana yg Cuma perasaan dan harapan saiia ^^

Anyway, it's my first ff here.

Mind to give me review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When You're Gone**_

_**By : Fairy104**_

Pairing : Main!Yewon, Slight!Wonkyu and other Super Junior's couple

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Romance etc.

Disc : Semua cast milik Tdiri mereka masing-masing

Warning : Gaje, aneh, alur maksa, bahasa dan pairing suka-suka author!

Sumarry : If only God give me second chance, I promise I'll love you more than everything. And I won't ever let your precious tears fall from your beautiful eyes anymore. I'll make it up to you.

A/ N : Based on real fact, my imagination my wish and Babie ttangkoma fanfiction. Dan sebuah MV yg kalian bisa lihat sendiri nantinya XD

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pukul satu malam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di dorm Super Junior. Mereka agak terkejut begitu melihat para member masih terjaga di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa semua belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" Potong Siwon sebelum Leeteuk sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak bisa tidur. Yesung belum pulang dari tadi sore." Ucap Leeteuk sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan keduanya.

"Dari tadi sore?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne. Tadi dia hanya bilang padaku ingin keluar sebentar tapi sampai tengah malam seperti ini belum juga pulang. Ponselnya juga tertinggal dirumah." Sahut Donghae.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak, "Hyung, tanggal berapa ini?" Tanyanya cemas.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya, "Tanggal 4. 4 oktober." Jawabnya sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa di saat genting seperti ini Siwon malah sempat-sempatnya menanyakan tanggal.

Mata Siwon terbelalak sempurna mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung berlari keluar dorm.

"Siwon-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Seru Leeteuk tapi tidak membuahkan jawaban karena Siwon sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu.

Semua member saling berpandangan bingung.

"4 Oktober?" Gumam mereka. Seketika mata mereka membulat bersamaan.

"4 OKTOBER?"

.

.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju tempat yg ia yakini Yesung pasti berada di sana tanpa menghiraukan salju yg turun membuat bajunya sedikit basah.

Kini Siwon berdiri di pinggiran Sungai Han. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yg sangat ia cemaskan. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang.

_Dia tidak ada._

Siwon tidak tau ia harus merasa senang atau merasa sedih. Seharusnya ia senang karena Yesung tidak berada di tempat itu saat hujan salju seperti ini. Tapi ia juga sedih karena Yesung tidak berada di tempat itu, berarti Yesung tidak mengingat hari special mereka. Siwon melupakan sesuatu. Ia lupa jika saat ini _bukan lagi_ hari special mereka.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Butiran salju mulai menumpuk di bahu dan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan enggan.

_~ Leeteuk hyung calling ~_

"Yeobboseo." Sapanya pada seseorang di seberang yg tidak lain adalah sang leader.

"..."

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon bingung karena yg ia dengar hanyalah isakan Leeteuk di sana.

"..."

"Apa yg terjadi, hyung? Jangan membuatku bingung?" Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mendengar balasan yg tidak begitu jelas dari Leeteuk karena masih bercampur dengan isakan.

"..."

"Rumah sakit?" Siwon mengernyit. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya.

"..."

Dan Siwon langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Pikirannya kacau begitu mendengar tadi Leeteuk menyebutkan nama Yesung

.

.

.

.

Siwon berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan makian beberapa orang yg tidak sengaja di tabraknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Dan berbekal petunjuk yg di berikan seorang suster tadi akhirnya Siwon sampai di tempat yg di tujunya, ruang ICU.

Brakk!

Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu begitu Siwon membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Siwon membulatkan matanya begitu melihat semua member super junior yg ada di ruangan itu kini tengah menangis. Bahkan seorang Sungmin yg terkenal paling sulit menangis pun kini beruraian air mata sambil memeluk Ryeowook yg terlihat lemas.

Mereka semua menatap Siwon miris. Siwon kembali merasa tidak enak. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa apa yg kini ada dalam pikirannya tidak benar.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan menghampiri Siwon. Ia menepuk bahu Siwon seakan mencoba menguatkan Siwon padahal air matanya sendiri mengalir deras.

Perasaan Siwon semakin kacau. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa seseorang yg kini terbaring di kelilingi para member itu bukan 'dia'. Bukan seseorang yg saat ini tengah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ada apa ini, hyung?" Akhirnya Siwon membuka mulutnya meskipun tatapannya masih tidak fokus.

"Ye-Yesung.." Hangeng menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Siwon tercekat. Matanya kini mulai terasa basah. Dadanya sesak. Setengah sadar ia mencoba mendekati seseorang yg terbaring di kelilingi para member Super Junior itu. Leeteuk mengeser sedikit posisinya yg tadi menutupi seseorang itu.

Dan jantung Siwon kini berdegup semakin tidak beraturan. Matanya memanas dan dadanya semakin sesak begitu melihat sosok yg sangat dikenalnya kini terbujur kaku. Kedua matanya tertutup dan bercak-bercak darah menghiasi wajah tampannya yg kini tampak seputih kertas. Luka terlihat di sana-sini meskipun sepertinya baru saja di bersihkan.

"Dia sudah pergi, Siwon-ah. Dia sudah pergi.." Isak Leeteuk. Kangin langsung menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Dan Leeteuk kembali menangis di sana.

"Seharusnya aku tadi tidak membiarkannya pergi." Donghae meremas rambutnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau di sudut ruangan itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena ulahnya sendiri sedari tadi. Air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu meskipun kenyataanya ia sendiri tak kalah kacau.

Dan butiran-butiran bening itu mulai mengalir dari kedua iris hitam Siwon. Ia semakin mendekat pada sosok itu. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu erat. Tangannya yg bebas terulur menyentuh wajah pucat itu.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya lirih, "Apa yg kau lakukan? Bukankah kita akan ke Lotte World? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"Siwon-ah.." Heechul menyentuh bahu Siwon tapi Siwon tidak meresponnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok pucat itu, pada malaikatnya.

"Kau dulu menangis karena tidak memiliki fans, bukan? Sekarang kau lihat, ada begitu banyak orang diluar sana yg mencintaimu sebagai seorang idola. Semua orang memuji suaramu yg indah. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka, kau tau? Kau baru saja meraih impianmu, sekarang kau ingin melepaskannya, huh?" Air mata Siwon jatuh semakin deras.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menjadi lead dance Super Junior seperti Hyuk Jae? Sekarang kau lihat kemampuan dance-mu sudah semakin baik, kau pasti bisa mejadi lead dance seperti keinginanmu, hyung. Kau pasti bisa."

"Siwon sudahlah.." Sungmin ikut menepuk bahu Siwon meskipun air matanya sendiri masih mengalir deras.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi member SuJu-M, bukan? Apa gunanya aku mengajarimu bahasa mandarin selama ini jika akhirnya kau menyerah seperti ini?"

"Hyung, kumohon berhenti melakukan ini.." Isak Kibum tapi juga tidak mendapatkan respon dari Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita di Super Show 4 nanti? Bukankah kita harus memperlihatkan pada Elf bahwa kita begitu dekat dan saling mencintai? Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku sendirian di sana nanti kan, hyung?"

"Choi Siwon! Berhentilah melakukan itu! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!" Seru Heechul dengan air mata yg semakin deras.

"Dia yg tidak boleh seperti ini, hyung? Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan kita!" Seru Siwon dengan suara parau.

"Hyung? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Kini Siwon mengguncang tubuh lemah itu. Suaranya parau, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Siwon-ah berhenti melakukan itu! Kau harus merelakannya!" Seru Leeteuk berusaha menutupi kepedihannya. Bahkan jika diijinkan untuk jujur ia sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan kepergian salah satu dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tapi Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Hyung! Bangunlah! Masih banyak hal yg harus kita lakukan bersama! Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku melakukannya sendirian, bukan? Kau harus bangun!"

"Choi Siwon!" Heechul menyentakkan tubuh Siwon sedikit keras. Ia seakan khawatir jika guncangan Siwon akan menyakiti tubuh yg bahkan sebenarnya sudah tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi itu.

Siwon tersungkur ke lantai. Heechul sedikit terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan itu.

Kini Siwon berlutut sambil menangis. Heechul menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Heechul.

Kini mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satupun mata yg tidak basah di sana. Hati mereka benar-benar terasa hancur. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan kehilangan yg seperti ini.

Siwon tidak lagi histeris. Ia seakan telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Kini ia hanya terisak seraya memandangi sosok yg terbujur kaku itu.

Siwon masih teringat dengan begitu jelas ketika chocolate brown eyes berbentuk bulan sabit itu membulat nyaris sempurna ketika ia menyatakan perasaanya dulu. Ketika chocolate brown eyes melengkung indah saat pemiliknya tersenyum. Ketika chocolate brown eyes itu mengeluarkan butiran beningnya saat pemiliknya bersedih.

Siwon masih teringat dengan begitu jelas ketika wajah polos itu dulu menarik perhatiannya. Ketika wajah polos itu membuat dirinya semangat setiap hari. Ketika wajah polos itu yg ia temukan pertama kali setiap terbangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon masih teringat dengan begitu jelas ketika bibir tipis indah itu menciumnya setiap pagi. Ketika bibir tipis indah itu mengucapkan kata cinta. Ketika bibir tipis indah itu mengubah dirinya menjadi sangat lucu ketika sang pemiliknya marah.

Siwon masih teringat dengan begitu jelas ketika tangan mungil itu memeluk dirinya. Ketika tangan mungil itu menghapus air matanya. Ketika tangan mungil itu membuatkan makanan khusus hanya untuk dirinya sampai mendapat protes dari member Super Junior yg lain.

Tapi kini semua itu telah mati.

Chocolate brown eyes itu kini tertutup rapat.

Wajah polos itu kini tidak lagi menampakkan sinarnya.

Bibir tipis indah itu kini terkatup dan pucat.

Tangan mungil itu kini terdiam kaku. S

emuanya telah pergi.

~ 예 원 ~

Saat-saat itu sungguh menjadi saat-saat yg sangat berat. Kepedihan menyelimuti begitu banyak orang. Keluarga, teman, dan fans di seluruh dunia. Mereka kehilangan seseorang yg begitu berharga.

Seorang lead vocal Super Junior kini telah pergi.

Tidak ada lagi sang invisible leader kebanggaan Leeteuk.

Tidak ada lagi pemilik kata-kata sederhana yg bermakna begitu dalam.

Tidak ada lagi tempat paling nyaman member lain untuk berbagi cerita.

Tidak ada lagi jari-jari mungil yg akan mengganggu tidur mereka ketika malam.

Tidak ada lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

Mereka begitu kehilangan. Tidak ada satupun yg menyangka jika Yesung akan pergi secepat itu. Tapi mereka semua tau, tidak ada yg lebih merasa kehilangan di bandingkan dengan seseorang itu. Tidak ada yg lebih sedih di bandingkan dengan Siwon.

Kenyataannya ia tidak hanya merasa kehilangan, tapi ia juga merasa menyesal. Di hari-hari terakhir Yesung yg ia lakukan tidak lebih hanya membuat Yesung sedih dan kecewa. Ia mengingkari janji. Ia membuat Yesung menangis.

Siwon meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Menunduk. Matanya tertuju pada sisi kosong di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yg sulit di artikan tapi jelas sekali terdapat kesedihan dalam iris hitam itu. Sisi kosong di mana malaikatnya itu biasa tertidur bersamanya.

Ia seakan masih tidak percaya jika Yesung telah pergi meninggalkannya. Yesung-nya telah pergi karena kebodohannya. Ia terus menyesali diri. Kalau saja saat itu ia datang lebih awal. Atau kalau saja saat itu ia tidak lebih memilih mengantarkan Kyuhyun check-up terlebih dahulu. Atau kalau saja ia menyingkirkan sedikit kesibukannya untuk hari istimewanya. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua hanya "_kalau saja"_. Semua sudah terjadi.

Ia seakan tidak percaya jika kini ia telah kehilangan malaikatnya. Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yg menyambutnya dengan _morning kiss_ setiap pagi. Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yg membangkitkan kembali semangatnya ketika ia lelah dengan begitu padatnya jadwal yg harus ia jalani. Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yg memanjakan dan dimanjakan olehnya lebih dari siapapun. Seseorang itu telah pergi.

Siwon tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Yesung. Yesung dengan wajah polosnya, chocolate brown eyes-nya, bibir pink-nya, suara indah yg Siwon yakini hanya malaikat lah yg memilikinya, segala tingkah anehnya, dan semua yg ada dalam diri Yesung yg tidak mungkin bisa ia temukan dalam diri siapapun lagi.

Yesung yg lebih suka diam tetapi dapat membuat orang tertawa di saat yg tepat. Ia yg terlihat imut tanpa ia sendiri menyadari bahwa ia membuat begitu banyak orang terpesona. Ia yg selalu terlihat sederhana di balik dirinya yg sebenarnya begitu luar biasa.

Siwon bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan kehidupannya selanjutnya tanpa Yesung. Ia benar-benar belum siap. Ia tidak akan pernah siap. Ia tidak bisa tanpa Yesung disisinya.

Member Super Junior yg lain pun tidak ada yg mendekatinya saat ini. Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli. Mereka mengerti. Siwon tidak membutuhkan apapun saat ini termasuk kata-kata hiburan. Siwon hanya membutuhkan waktu.

~ 예 원 ~

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Bukankah aku ini aneh? Bukankah banyak member lain yg jauh lebih hebat dariku?"_

"_Kau bilang ingin memiliki kekasih yg seiman denganmu, bukan? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku ini seorang katolik sedangkan kau seorang christian?"_

"_Kau bilang kalau didekatku ada aura aneh? tapi kenapa kau selalu berada didekatku?"_

"_Bibirmu itu sangat indah. Dan itu milikku. Tidak ada orang lain yg boleh menyentuhnya selain aku, kau mengerti?_"

"_Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke Kanada sendirian dan menikmati musim gugur dengan tenang di sana tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin kau menemaniku kesana nanti setelah kita menikah, mau ya?"_

"_Aku iri. Aku hanya memelukmu saat show tadi tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menciummu?"_

"_Aku ingin bisa seperti Heechul hyung dan Hangkyung hyung. Seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk. seperti Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin. Seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Aku ingin seperti mereka yg saat melakukan skinship di stage membuat fans berteriak-teriak histeris."_

"_Maaf karena aku sudah egois. Aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. aku cemburu melihat kau bersama orang lain."_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Siwon terbangun. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

Hanya mimpi.

Air mata Siwon mulai mengalir. Ia meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Terlihat Kibum dan Donghae memasuki kamar Siwon dengan raut wajah cemas.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng lemah.

Kibum dan Donghae menatapnya iba.

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih jaket yg tergantung di sebelahnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon tidak menjawab begitupun ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg juga tidak membuahkan jawaban dari Siwon.

Siwon terus berlari keluar dorm membuat semua member cemas.

"Siwon mau kemana?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Dia tidak menjawab kami." Jawab Donghae.

"Kita susul saja." Usul Kangin yg di sambut anggukan oleh member lain.

"Jangan." Potong Heechul membuat semua member menoleh kearahnya, "Biarkan dia. Mungkin Itu akan membuat dia lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri di pinggiran Sungai Han. Ia tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin yg menerpa tubuhnya. Pikirannya tidak berada disana.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hyung?" Lirihnya.

Butiran-butiran bening itu kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan saat seperti itu, dulu biasanya Yesung akan datang untuk menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jari mungil miliknya lalu memeluknya. _But, now it's different._

Yesung-nya telah pergi.

Teringat kembali memori-memori saat Yesung tertawa, saat Yesung menyanyi, saat Yesung menari, saat Yesung marah, saat Yesung memberi makan kura-kuranya, saat Yesung bertingkah aneh, saat Yesung menangis, saat Yesung memberinya semangat, saat Yesung menciumnya, saat Yesung memeluknya dan saat Yesung terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat hari itu.

Salju turun semakin lebat. Tapi Siwon masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia seakan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu Yesung-_nya_ berada di tempat ini menunggunya. Malam itu salju turun lebih lebat dari saat ini. Dan akhirnya malam itu juga ia kehilangan Yesung-_nya_.

Bahkan jika salju yg turun malam ini membuatnya mati kedinginan ia tidak apa-apa. Yesung telah menjadi bagian yg sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Yesung hidupnya seakan tidak berarti lagi. Jika Tuhan tidak mengembalikan Yesung-nya bukankah lebih baik jika ia yg menyusul Yesung?

Siwon sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Yesung. Tidak ada yg lebih nyaman selain ketika Yesung berada di sampingnya. Seperti ketika hari itu ia harus rekaman lagu rohani, ia sangat panik karena Yesung-_nya_ tidak berada di sana bersamanya karena mereka memiliki jadwal berbeda. Beruntung, hari itu tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan memberinya semangat. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Yesung-_nya_ tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih. Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf karena aku telah mengingkari janjiku. Dan entah berapa ribu kata maaf lagi yg harus ku ucapkan padamu atas semua kesalahanku meskipun aku tau itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus semuanya."

"Apa aku telah begitu menyakitimu hingga kau pergi meninggalkan aku? Tidakkah aku boleh mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?" Lirihnya lagi.

Siwon meraih kerikil-kerikil kecil yg ada di sekitarnya lalu melemparnya dengan kuat ke sungai. Seakan kerikil-kerikil itu adalah kepedihannya dan ia ingin membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

"Aaaargghh!"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, hyung? Kenapa? Apa kau begitu marah padaku hingga menghukumku seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu?" Serunya frustasi.

Ia mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat dan hanya mencintai dirimu?" Siwon berlutut dan menangis. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur sampai akhirnya kedua kaki itu tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menggeliat kecil. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka sampai akhirnya mata itu membulat sempurna begitu mendapati wajah yg begitu dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Dan ia juga merasakan bibir keduanya saling bertautan.

Terkejut. Tanpa sadar Siwon menyentak tubuh seseorang di hadapannya itu hingga seseorang itu nyaris terjatuh kebelakang jika saja ia tidak segera dapat mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Wonnie, kenapa mendorongku, huh?" Seseorang itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tapi justru membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Jika saja Siwon tidak sedang berada dalam posisi terkejut mungkin saat ini ia akan langsung memakannya hidup-hidup.

Tapi Siwon masih terdiam. Matanya menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Tidak percaya.

"Kau terkejut, huh? Kau selalu menciumku setiap pagi, bukan? Sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya? That's annoyed." Seseorang itu tertawa hingga kedua matanya tenggelam dan membentuk lengkungan sabit indah.

Tapi Siwon masih terpaku.

Sadar tidak mendapatkan respon dari Siwon seseorang itu menghentikan tawanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa yg salah denganku?" Protesnya.

Dan Siwon masih terdiam. "Baiklah aku keluar. Maaf mengganggumu."

Seseorang itu berbalik dengan kesal dan keluar meninggalkan Siwon yg masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Baru setelah sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu Siwon mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Yesung hyung?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Sakit.

Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Ia masih tidak percaya sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah benda yg terpajang di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah kalender.

Tanggal 3 oktober?

Matanya kembali membulat sempurna. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya tidak salah.

3 oktober.

Satu hari sebelum hari menakutkan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin yg melihat namja bermata sabit itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek dan menakutkan pagi ini?" Tanyanya membuat semua member yg saat ini tengah sarapan bersama menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Err hyung, kalau boleh jujur kau itu memang selalu terlihat menakutkan.."

Pletakk!

Eunhyuk langsung mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Heechul atas ucapannya yg membuat namja tadi semakin merengut.

"Apa yg Siwon lakukan padamu, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk menengahi pertempuran dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

Namja yg tidak lain adalah Yesung (o,0) itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tidak tau."

"Hyung.." Belum sempat Yesung membalikkan badannya seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan Yesung sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik tubuh kekar yg suka memeluk dirinya sembarangan -_- seperti itu.

"Siwon.. aku tidak bisa bernafas.." Gerutu Yesung. Siwon langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Benarkah ini dirimu, hyung? Kau kembali? kau masih hidup?" Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung dengan mata berbinar .

"Ya! Kau mendoakan aku mati begitu?" Kesal Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat mencintaimu." Siwon kembali memeluk Yesung tanpa mempedulikan semua member yg sweatdrop menatap kearahnya.

"Kalian ini sudah seperti tidak bertemu ratusan tahun saja -_-" Cibir Heechul.

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menatap semua member yg kini tengah memandanginya. Sementara Yesung sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Siwon memeluknya terlalu erat. Benar kata Heechul, seakan mereka baru tidak bertemu ratusan tahun -_-

Siwon mengerling jahil pada semua member membuat mereka mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Menyipitkan mata sebentar tapi sesaat kemudian mata mereka kembali melebar saat melihat tiba-tiba Siwon meraih wajah Yesung dan mencium bibirnya. Yesung yg tadinya tengah mengatur nafas karena pelukan Siwon kembali dibuat terkejut. Mata sabitnya melebar.

Sungmin menutup kedua mata Ryeowook. Tidak membiarkan kekasihnya yg masih polos itu terkontaminasi dengan aksi makhluk pecinta Tuhan dan kura-kura itu.

"Siwon-ah, aku kan dulu sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pindah sekamar dengan Yesung hyung." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata penyakit aneh itu menular." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin yg langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Yesung.

.

.

.

.

October 4th, 2011

"Sudah sampai."

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Yesung.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung, "Coba tebak di mana?" Ujarnya lembut tepat di telinga kanan Yesung membuat Yesung sedikit gemetar meskipun Siwon sudah biasa melakukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menebak? kau menutup mataku sejak dari Incheon Airport tadi. Selama berjam-jam perjalanan kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk membuka penutup mata ini. Kau tau rasanya, huh? Ini sangat tidak me.."

Siwon mencium bibir Yesung singkat membuat namja imut itu terkejut.

"Wonnie, kau tau? Kau itu sangat kurang ajar." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya meyembunyikan wajahnya yg bersemu merah.

Siwon tersenyum manis. Tanpa membuka penutup mata Yesung ia menuntun tangan Yesung membawanya maju beberapa langkah. Yesung dapat merasakan angin segar yg tiba-tiba menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga baru kau boleh membuka mata, Okay? Pinta Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Siwon pun melepaskan penutup mata Yesung, "Satu, dua, tiga.." Dan Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kembali beradaptasi dengan cahaya yg langsung menyambutnya.

"Si.. Siwon? Ini di mana?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Yang ia lihat kini ia berada di sebuah balkon dan di hadapannya adalah sebuah pantai yg tampaknya tidak ia kenal.

Siwon tersenyum seraya kembali memeluk Yesung, "Coba tebak ini di mana?" Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya beredar mencari petunjuk.

Dan lagi-lagi mata kecil itu kembali melebar. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhya menghadap Siwon. "Kanada? Ini di Kanada?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan jadwal kita di Korea? Bagaimana dengan.." Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Yesung membuat ucapan Yesung lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Kau suka, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tapi.."

"Enough. Nikmatilah dan jangan banyak bertanya, ok?" Yesung mengangguk meskipun dengan wajah yg masih tampak bingung. Membuat ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

Siwon tertawa kecil. ia rasa tidak perlu mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia harus memohon-mohon pada sang manager dan Kim Young Min untuk mendapatkan ijin berlibur selama 3 hari ditengah begitu padatnya jadwal Super Junior saat ini dan berusaha mendapatkan penerbangan paling pagi ke Kanada tanpa _plaining_ sebelumnya.

"Maaf aku membawamu kesini bukan saat musim gugur seperti yg kau inginkan. Aku rasa terlalu lama jika harus menunggu bulan desember untuk datang kesini. Lagipula bulan desember nanti kita pasti sangat sibuk dengan Super show."

Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon yg melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau tau? Dengan kau bersamaku di sini akan terasa jauh lebih indah dari musim gugur."

"Hyung?" Panggil Siwon lembut.

"Ne?" Yesung menatap mata besar Siwon.

"Maafkan aku."

Yesung mengerjap bingung, "Untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri sampai tanpa sadar aku telah mengacuhkanmu. Tapi kau harus tau, hyung bahwa tidak pernah sedetikpun aku melupakanmu. Meskipun kita tidak selalu bersama tapi percayalah hanya kau yg ada di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Siwon.."

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Tersipu.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Yesung kembali menatap mata Siwon.

"Apapun untukmu." Siwon tersenyum.

Masih dengan menatap Siwon, Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apapun?"

"Ne, apapun."

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dada Siwon, "Ijinkan aku berada di sini selamanya."

Siwon tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Kau akan selalu ada di sini selamanya tanpa kau meminta sekalipun. Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu meninggalkannya. Kau hanya milikku."

Yesung ikut tertawa kecil dan menunduk. "Aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu."

Ujar Siwon membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya. "Apa?" Siwon menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala lalu menyeringai penuh arti.

"A.. apa?" Tanya Yesung gugup. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura menyeramkan memancar dari tubuh Siwon.

"Ayolah, hyung. Masa kau tidak tau? Kau kan sudah dewasa." Ujar Siwon manja. Yesung menggeleng kuat,

"Shirreo. Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, hyung. Kau bilang kau ingin seperti Hangeng hyung dan Heechul hyung, bukan?"

"Ta.. tapi bukan yg seperti itu." Wajah Yesung memerah.

"Kita sudah bersama empat tahun, hyung. Setiap aniversarry kau hanya memberiku hadiah ciuman, sekarang aku ingin yg lebih. Kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Siwon mengerling dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung.

"Shireo!" Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berlari meninggalkan balkon seraya tertawa.

"Ya! Kim Jong Woon!" Siwon berlari masuk mengejar Yesung.

Dan ia kembali tertawa begitu melihat Yesung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas tempat tidur.

"Are you shy, Yesungie?" Goda Siwon seraya menindih tubuh kecil Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Siwon kau sangat berat!" Yesung meyibakkan selimut yg menutupi wajahnya membuat ia bertatapan dengan Siwon.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kau juga menginginkannya, bukan?" Goda Siwon lagi.

"Andwae! Kau sudah gila Choi Siwon!" Yesung memukul dada Siwon dengan keras. Tapi Siwon hanya tertawa, "Kau yg telah membuatku gila, Kim Jong Woon."

"Aku membencimu!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir mungil itu, "I Love you too." Gumamnya lalu menarik selimut Yesung dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dan tidak ada yg perlu tau apa yg terjadi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

><p>AN 2 : No sequel apalagi yg NC.

Sampai saat ini saya masih mencoba menepati janji saya pada diri saya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menulis NC ^^

Jadi bayangkan saja apa yg terjadi selanjutnya dengan otak kalian masing-masing ^^

Anyway, Thanks buat semuanya yg udah kasih review *hug*

I'll back, _maybe. ^^_


End file.
